


Hold it Against Me

by journeycat



Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Britney Spears' titular song: <i>If I said my heart was beating loud / if we could escape the crowd somehow / if I said I want your body now / Would you hold it against me?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it Against Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/gifts).



> Written for Team Protector (Kel/Maura) for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2011!

The room was too oppressive, too closed, too stuffy; there were too many people and too much movement. Kel felt claustrophobic, and while she never really enjoyed balls, four long hours at this one had taught her why Raoul dreaded them so much.

“If I said I wanted to leave, would you hold it against me?”

Kel slanted a look at the lady who joined her. By all appearances, she appeared perfectly at ease in this setting—she was raised to be attentive to court functions, anyway—except for the fidgety hands, which Kel recognized as a dead giveaway to her boredom.

“Why would you possibly want to leave?” Kel teased. “You don’t think this is fun?”

Maura brushed the inside of her wrist with those restless fingers, the touch feather-light and sweet. Her heartbeat quickened, beating loudly in her ears. “There are better things I could be doing,” she said in a low voice, and grinned.


End file.
